


Banho romano

by RyRy17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyRy17/pseuds/RyRy17
Summary: “Você nunca viveu até tomar um banho romano” disseram Hazel em seu primeiro dia no acampamento Júpiter.De fato, ela estava certa, Percy amou as termas, queria nunca sair de lá, mas não por causa do banho. Claro, o banho era bom, incrível, na verdade, mas aconteceu outra coisa quando Percy foi pra lá pela primeira vez.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Banho romano

Percy foi visitar o acampamento Júpiter pra visitar os seus amigos, Jason e Frank, mas também para aproveitar uma das maravilhas do acampamento, as termas. As termas eram uma espécie de piscina natural quente, e comunitária, para o acampamento, mas dividida em quatro partes, sendo 2 para meninas e as outras pros meninos é claro.

“Você nunca viveu até tomar um banho romano” disseram Hazel em seu primeiro dia no acampamento.

De fato, ela estava certa, Percy amou as termas, queria nunca sair de lá, mas não por causa do banho. Claro, o banho era bom, incrível, na verdade, mas aconteceu outra coisa quando Percy foi pra lá pela primeira vez.

Ele estava só de calção de banho, tinha mais dois garotos no lugar, provavelmente de 16–17 anos, mas o treinamento no acampamento era tão puxado que eles poderiam ser só alguns garotos mais novos com muitos músculos. Um deles era branco e ruivo e tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha, ou outro preto retinto, com um cabelo crespo curto.

Percy entrou na água, era uma delícia, sentia todos os problemas dele indo embora, então os dois garotos chegaram mais perto dele.

— Ei, você é o tão Graecus, Percy não é? — disse o garoto ruivo

— S-Sim, eu acho que sou. — respondeu Percy.

Graecus, ou grego, era a forma como as pessoas o chamavam.

— Meu nome é Kenan — Disse o garoto preto — e este é Liam, Curtindo o banho? — Perguntou o garoto com uma voz um pouco mais baixa e grossa, bem sexy pensou Percy

— Sim, é muito bom, está me ajudando muito a relaxar.

Liam se sentou na beirada, ao lado de Percy, e deixou apenas os pés na água.

— Sabe, tem outras coisas boas a respeito das termas, coisas que podem te ajudar a relaxar ainda mais.

Liam começou a fazer uma massagem nos ombros de Percy, ele não podia negar que aquilo era bom, mas estava começando a ficar nervoso com a coisa crescendo dentro de seu calção.

— É! — Disse Kenan chegando mais perto e acariciando o peito de Percy — Podemos ajudar você, e fazer você se sentir super bem.

Percy estava muito vermelho, mas estava também muito excitado, Kenan não ajudou muito quando agarrou o pau dele.

— E-Esperem, alguém vai ouvir a gente! — Disse Percy nervoso

Liam chegou bem perto do ouvido dele, deu uma mordida fraca, mas que deixou Percy muito duro, e fazendo ele gemer um pouco.

— Não vão não, essas paredes são a prova de som, nós romanos costumamos brincar muito aqui nas termas, é uma tradição que vem desde a Roma antiga.

— E-eu não acho que eu devo… 

Liam empurrou Percy um pouco e depois ficou atrás dele, agora Percy estava no meio de dois garotos provavelmente mais velhos e gostosos. Ele sentia o pau duro de Liam esfregando na sua bunda.

— Shhhh, Deixa a gente cuidar de você Graecus. — Sussurrou Kenan e Percy apenas se calou.

Kenan beijou Percy e enfiou a língua dele, Percy tentou imita-lo. Na hora Percy descobriu uma coisa sobre Kenan que ele adorou, ele babava muito, a saliva dele entrando na boca de Percy deixa o garoto louco, vez ou outra elas escapavam e Liam se deliciava vendo aquilo. Kenan pôs as mãos embaixo do calção de Percy e começou a acariciar a bunda dele, chegando até a enfiar um dedo ou dois.

Liam não ficou parado, ele mordia a orelha de Percy, fazia chupões em seu pescoço e depois tirou o calção de Percy e começou a masturba-lo.

Foi uma questão de tempo até todos os 3 estarem completamente nus. Liam voltou a se sentar na beira da piscina e Percy começou a chupar o pau duro dele, que devia ter uns 18 centímetros.

O ruivo gemia e muito, nunca tinha encontrado alguém tão bom em boquete, Percy parecia um profissional.

— Cacete Kenan, você tem que experimentar isso, parece que alguém treinou a boca dessa putinha muito bem.

Na época Percy não sabia, pois, tinha pedido a memória, mas depois se lembraria de que sabia fazer aquilo, pois sempre mamava as rolas de alguns campistas no acampamento meio sangue, principalmente Luke e o irmãos Stoll, alguns até o batiam porque sabiam que isso faria com que ele fizesse um trabalho melhor.

Percy ficou de quatro, ou pelo menos algo parecido com isso, a bunda grande e redonda empinada, e Kenan brincava com ela. Dava uns tapinhas leves, sacudia e a via balançar feito uma gelatina, ela era macia era como apertar um travesseiro, e era enorme.

— Depois eu tento, cacete garoto, você vai chamar muita atenção por aqui com esse rabo enorme, espero que não se incomode com uns beliscões e tapas, pois vai levar bastante por aqui.

O jovem abriu a bunda de Percy revelando sua entrada, Percy DEFINITIVAMENTE não era virgem, dava pra enfiar um punho ali. Ele enfiou a língua dele dentro do cu de Percy, fazendo o garoto gemer bastante.

Percy adorava aquela sensação, ele sabia que já tinha feito sexo, mas não se lembrara de que era tão bom assim, queria mais e mais. Ele chupava o pau de Liam mais rápido depois começou a lamber as bolas dele, que eram imensas, depois ele foi subindo com a língua até a cabecinha rosada do ruivo e ficou por alí, lambendo feito louco.

Enquanto isso, Kenan tinha parado de comer Percy e posicionou o pau de 20 centímetros, não para enfiar, mas só para esfregar, e enquanto isso batia bem forte na bunda de Percy que quando recebeu o primeiro tapa começou a “chupar melhor” Liam.

— PORRA, parece que esse muleke gostou disso. Bate mais nele Ken.

— Gosta de apanhar né sua puta?

Percy falou um “sim” abafado por causa do pau em sua boca.

Kenan começou a bater em Percy bem mais forte até deixar a bunda dele bem vermelha.

— Quer minha rola vadia? — Disse Kenan enquanto esfregava o pau duro na bunda de Percy ainda mais rápido.

Sim, sim, sim, por favor. Tentou dizer Percy.

Kenan entrou, não foi difícil, foi até bem fácil, mas Percy gemeu bem alto! O garoto ia devagar então começou a acelerar, o pau dele entrava e saia de Percy, abrindo ainda mais o cu dele, sabe se lá como isso era possível.

Então alguém bateu na porta.

— Merda! — disse Liam e Ken ao mesmo tempo

Liam ia tirar a boca de Percy do pau dele, mas Percy não deixou, ele puxou Liam, e empurrou Kenan mais pra dentro da piscina, agora Percy estava sendo fudido por Ken e mamando Liam embaixo d'água.

Os dois garotos se olharam, ele é louco? Pensaram.

A porta abriu, um homem mais velho, talvez algum general, entrou.

— Vocês viram um tal de Percy Jackson? Frank Zhang está procurando por ele.

— Não senhor. — Disse Liam

Inacreditável, ele não estava vendo Percy, os garotos estavam fudendo ele bem na frente do general, e ele não percebeu. Isso… na verdade, tornou as coisas bem mais excitantes.

— Okay então, mandem ele pra mim se o encontrarem.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Percy se levantou, deu um beijo bem babado em Liam e disse:

— eu tenho meus truques.

Eles voltaram a posição que estavam e continuaram até que finalmente Liam gozou na boca de Percy, e Percy percebeu o quanto ele sentia falta daquele gosto. Logo depois o ruivo esfregou o pau no rosto de Percy que estava sorrindo de prazer.

— Sua puta nojenta. — ele disse e depois cuspiu no rosto de Percy.

Kenan gozou também bem fundo na bunda do filho de Netuno, e, ao mesmo tempo Percy gozou, foi a melhor sensação da vida dele.

— isso realmente me ajudou a relaxar. — Disse ele.

— vamos ajudar você a relaxar muito seu Graecus imundo. — Disse Kenan

Logo depois os garotos saíram e se separaram, pois Percy teria de se preparar pra alguma cerimônia.

Ele se encontrou com Frank horas depois:

— Como foi o banho? — Perguntou ele 

— Ótimo, acho que vou me dar bem por aqui.


End file.
